Andato a Hell
by CodeNameTargeter
Summary: “Hell found me there. It found all of us there.” Wedge Antilles is debriefed by Iella after a mission gone terribly wrong.


Title: Andato a Hell   
Author(s): CodeNameTargeter  
Timeframe: sometime between SoA and NJO  
Characters: Wedge Antilles and Iella Antilles  
Genre: one-shot, dark  
Keywords: death, debriefing  
Summary: Wedge is debriefed by Iella about a mission gone terribly wrong.  
Notes: Response to the DT challenge. THe fic had to begin with the words "Hell found me." I cheated a little bit, but it's close enough, lol. 

_-The following is a partial transcript from the debriefing of General Wedge Antilles after an ambushed mission. The debriefer has been identified as Iella Wessiri Antilles.-_

WEDGE ANTILLES: "Hell found me there. It found all of us there."

IELLA ANTILLES: "It wasn't your fault, Wedge. There's nothing you could have done."

WEDGE ANTILLES: "Yes there was. There's always something that could have been done."

IELLA ANTILLES: "You don't know that. Our Intelligence shows that the ambush was well planned and they had informers on the inside." 

WEDGE ANTILLES: "I should have seen that. I should have known that Adan was a spy."

IELLA ANTILLES: "You're a pilot, Wedge, not a trained Intelligence officer. Adan Certz received a thorough background check as did every other pilot. If NRI couldn't find it, no one expects or blames you for not knowing."

WEDGE ANTILLES: a mocking laugh "Sure. I'll just tell that to the families of my dead pilots. I'm sure that Mirax and Winter will be quick to forgive me."

IELLA ANTILLES: "Why don't you try and get some sleep? I can debrief you later. This isn't helping either one of us."

WEDGE ANTILLES: "Too bad I didn't get my eternal sleep like the rest of my pilots."

IELLA ANTILLES: "Don't talk like that, Wedge."

WEDGE ANTILLES: "Why not? If I was dead, then Tycho would still be alive."

IELLA ANTILLES: "You don't know that. He knew what he was doing when he flew between you and that TIE fighter." 

WEDGE ANTILLES: "But he shouldn't have. My life wasn't worth his."

IELLA ANTILLES: "You were his best friend and he loved you in his own way." a long pause a sigh "Wedge? Wedge, talk to me. Please don't shut me out like this."

WEDGE ANTILLES: "Just leave me alone, Iella."

IELLA ANTILLES: "So you can take your blaster and shoot yourself in the head? I don't think so. I'm not leaving you here."

WEDGE ANTILLES: "I'm already alone."

IELLA ANTILLES: "Not while I'm here."

WEDGE ANTILLES: "Tycho's gone, Wes is gone, Hobbie's gone. They've always been there and now they're gone. No more Lieutenant Kettch, no more Hobbie-pessimism, no more sanity."

IELLA ANTILLES: "Wedge, I-"

WEDGE ANTILLES: "Gavin, Corran, Inyri, Aline, Myn, Kavin, and Nawara.. more additions to the list of those dead who served under Wedge Antilles."

IELLA ANTILLES: "I-"

WEDGE ANTILLES: "I know how Myn must have felt now. There's just an… an emptiness around me. It's my own personal hell."

IELLA ANTILLES: "The destruction of Myn's squadron and the destruction of the Rogues was neither Myn's nor your fault. Don't blame yourself for what the Imperials did."

WEDGE ANTILLES: "It was my fault. It is my fault."

IELLA ANTILLES: "If you won't stop blaming yourself, than I need you to at least tell me what happened."

WEDGE ANTILLES: "After we sent you the last report, we got an alert and ran to our fighters. I know it was just a trick now because it was Adan who told us about it. They planned the timing very carefully and made sure that we couldn't get to our X-Wings, only our TIEs. The alert only mentioned a squadron. We found a miniature battle fleet; one capital ship and two squadrons of fighters. They captured Nawara and killed him. The rest of us, the rest of us were slaughtered by their ships. Tycho flew in front of a proton torpedo meant for me. I ended up getting shot down as did Hobbie, Myn, and Inyri. Hobbie, Inyri, and I were captured. I watched Myn get blown away by three Imperials."

IELLA ANTILLES: "Wedge, I-"

WEDGE ANTILLES: "They're dead, they're all dead. They kept me alive on purpose. They wanted me to see all of my pilots killed. They made me watch as they tortured them and then held a blaster first to Hobbie's and then to Inyri's head and pulled the trigger. Adan was there the whole time. He stood there and laughed as they died."

IELLA ANTILLES: "How did you get away?"

WEDGE ANTILLES: "They drugged me, stuncuffed my hands, and then dumped me at the New Republic embassy on some world. I don't even remember where."

IELLA ANTILLES: "It's alright. We know what happened after that." a long pause "It wasn't your fault."

WEDGE ANTILLES: "Yes it was, I know it was." a pause "I love you, Iella. Take good care of the girls."

IELLA ANTILLES: "What? Wait, Wedge, NO!"

_-The last sound on this recording is a blaster shot and the sound of a body hitting the floor.-_


End file.
